


pillow fights and sunday mornings

by unopenedgrapejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unopenedgrapejuice/pseuds/unopenedgrapejuice
Summary: just sum good ole kaisoo pillow fights





	pillow fights and sunday mornings

**Kaisoo Fluff One Shot**

 

 

Kyungsoo woke up in the best of ways. Warm, comfy, and importantly, in the arms of Jongin. The latter’s arms and legs were tangled around Kyungsoo in a cuddly death grip, much like a koala to a tree. Jongin’s face was in Kyungsoo’s neck, his soft sighs made Kyungsoo want to squirm. He tried to pry his neck away from the mop of brown hair, but Jongin quickly pulled him tighter to his body. Trapped, Kyungsoo gave up and snuggled in closer to the other’s chest.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were just about to close when his phone erupted with a call, destroying the quiet peace in the bedroom. Jongin’s strong arms and legs squeezed him, as if he already knew what the other was thinking. “Leave it,” he sleepily grumbled into Kyungsoo’s hair. The screaming phone only seemed to glare at him more.

Kyungsoo lurched out of Jongin’s grip in attempt but quickly failed. “Baby, I said leave it.”

“But it could be my mom!” There was a soft growl in reply.

“You know how she gets when I miss a call, Jongin.” This plan wasn’t going to work. Kyungsoo forced himself to relax, and felt Jongin loosen up around him, just in time to roll out from the other’s grip. Jongin let out a loud whine when his soft heat source left him for the Sunday morning cold. “You’ll regret that later,” he mumbled, curling into a ball.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo sat at the edge of the bed chatting away.

“Hi Mom–yeah. No. Definitely no. I’m doing fine–and you? Cool. Not right now. Yup that’s great, Mom. Okay I have to go now. Okay. Okay. Bye.” He sighed and ended the call. Kyungsoo turned around to see a big lump under the blankets. When he tried to get under the covers, Jongin kept pulling them closer to himself.

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo poked him. The other didn’t budge. “Jongiiiinnnnn.”

Two mischievous brown eyes appeared from the edge of the blanket. Suddenly the next thing Kyungsoo knew, a pillow was being swung at his head. Pins and needles hit him smack dab in the face, and he went down.

“You devil spawn!” He heard Jongin’s laughter behind his own groan. Kyungsoo slowly got up and snatched the pillow. Jongin ducked, but too late. He fell back onto the covers after a hit to the chest and grabbed his own pillow, holding it in front of him like a shield.

“EAT MY PILLOW!” Kyungsoo screeched and body slammed Jongin, or tried to at least. Just before Kyungsoo landed, his boyfriend rolled out onto the floor, leaving Kyungsoo to belly-flop on the mattress.

“Haha sucker.” Jongin smacked the other’s back until Kyungsoo flipped around and swat at the other’s stomach. The taller took two more hits to the chest before he had no choice but to retreat to the opposite side of the bed.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo called out, fluffing out his pillow. “Surender now while you still can.”

Jongin shook his head fervently. “Never!”

Kyungsoo’s face scrunched up in thought. “How about the loser has to make every meal for the next week?”

Jongin smirked. “Can’t wait to see your cute apron, honey.” He climbed onto the bedspread in a fighting stance. The smaller jumped on the bed, too, and tried to sweep his feet out under him, but ended up missing wildly. He knew this moment of vulnerability would cost him dearly.

As he expected, Jongin dropped down on Kyungsoo, pinning his arms and legs down with his hips. He landed repeated blows on the other’s distraught face until he felt satisfied with his performance. His boyfriend attempted to squirm out of the trap he was in, but he knew it was futile. Jongin leaned his head close to Kyungsoo’s so that their breath mingled.

“Surrender, my love?” Instead of a verbal response, Kyungsoo connected their lips in a soft kiss. Surprised but delighted, Jongin let his pillow fall beside him, cupping Kyungsoo’s neck with his hands. Kyungsoo let himself enjoy Jongin’s smooth lips for a while, but he knew he couldn’t get carried away. Quick as a cheetah, he flipped Jongin over so that he was on his back, Kyungsoo on top of him with a smile on his face.

“Surrender?”

Realization dawned on Jongin’s expression. “Hey! That’s not fair! You cheated.” He pouted, and it was so cute Kyungsoo almost apologized and let him go. “What if we just cuddle for the rest of the day and watch movies and,” he shot at look at Kyungsoo. “Order pizza.” Damn, that _did_ sound amazing, but Kyungsoo’s victory was hard-fought. He gave Jongin the mercy of a peck to the corner of his mouth. A loud grumble came from Kyungsoo’s stomach, and he grinned down at Jongin’s pleading face.

“Get cookin’.”

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> this is super unoriginal and the fluff probably wasn't that great  
> i hope you enjoyed at least a lil bit


End file.
